


Feelings

by orphan_account



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions, Memories, Nostalgia, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 21:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13016169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: (Instagram Request! @juliannesharon_)After Harry Wells returns to Earth 1, he is noticeably very shy around you. Is it because he has the same feelings to you that you have to him?





	Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> This was an Instagram request from @juliannesharon_ ! Thanks for requesting! I've never done a Harry Wells X Reader fic before and this was super fun to write! ^^  
> Anyways, Enjoy!

Harry Wells had lightened up since his recent return to Earth 1. You remember when you first ran into him on his first visit. He was just like the old Wells that the team had told you about; cold and heartless.  
But you really noticed that he started to come out of his shell a little. He was noticeably more open to the team, and was even willing to gather a load of his doppelgängers to help with the DeVoe situation. This was, with the others. But with you however, he had changed in a different way.  
He seemed... Nervous, whenever he was around you. He always seemed to take your side with any disagreement that the team was facing, whether you were right or not.  
You didn't think much of it. Perhaps he was just trying to get to know you as well as the others, or maybe he just had a similar mind to yours.  
Were any of those the case? Of course not

***  
It was late in the afternoon when you finished your work at S.T.A.R Labs. You clutched on your mug of hot chocolate and stare into the Cortex, sitting yourself upon the desk. You were lost in your thoughts, whisked away into memories of this place. You used to get these feelings when you were little, just staring into the walls of your home, your school, just thinking about how much you were gonna miss that place when the time came.  
And you had absolutely no idea that Harry had appeared at the entrance.  
"Hi."  
"Hey." You loosen your seemingly tight grip on your mug and set it down aside, watching as Harry slowly makes his way over to you. "It's pretty late."  
"I'm aware," you scoff, tilting your head as you look up at him. He takes a seat beside you on the desk.  
"Do you ever worry about the future?" You ask him after a moment. His head twists to look at you. "Rhetorical question," you joke, "of course you do. You're that sort of person."  
"I'm that sort of person am I?" He sarcastically comments back. You sit up, and he stiffens, almost afraid that you might touch him.  
"What's going on with you?" You finally challenge. "You've been acting weird around me ever since you got back. Tell me what's wrong."  
He folds his arms and shrugs, "I just- I don't know what you're talking about."  
"I'm unconvinced."  
There was a short moment of silence. Uncomfort lingering in the air the whole time.  
Something inside you knew what the answer was - he liked you - but that thought is typical. Those feelings when you _thought_ someone liked you but you didn't want to challenge them about it until you were finally sure.  
Truth is you liked him. You liked him so much. And the thought of him liking you back wasn't any familiar feeling. It was almost unsettling. All of the people you liked when you grew up were different. There were no mutual feelings in that way towards you both.  
"You're just... Good."  
"Just good?"  
"I mean you're... Likeable."  
"Isn't that an understatement."  
You quickly bite your lip and cover your mouth upon saying that. _Dammit_. You knew this would happen, and you were dreading when it did, because you were utterly humiliated.  
He shutters his gaze in the opposite direction, as you silently curse yourself for putting him on the spot like that.  
"Harry..." You shyly begin, "I may or may not like you... A lot, as in more than a friend. And I just need to know if you feel the same way."  
You felt a sense of relief after you said that. The satisfaction that followed you after accomplishing work, and situations like these.  
Harry laughs a little to himself. A kind of how _could I be so stupid_ laugh, as he warmly grins at you.  
"Yeah... Like a lot."  
You smile at him back, not knowing what else to say. To do. As you two sit there awkwardly laughing.  
You get up and fetch your mug, looking back at him.  
"See you tomorrow," you say, before thoughtlessly placing a peck on his cheek as you casually walk out of the Cortex, leaving him in a blushing mess.


End file.
